Cant Put Down The Clown
by Mustache-Giraffe
Summary: "Despite the fact that it OBVIOUSLY wasn't earth-born and slightly terrifying, i decide i might keep it. I mean, i couldn't just drive down to Area 51, drop it off, and expect it to live a completely normal and happy life." If you cant put down the clown, might as well raise it. Non-sburb au. rated T for future language, more characters to be added in the future.


I should have stopped myself the moment i opened my bedroom door.

Number one was the fact that i even had to open my door in the first place, being that my room was the coldest room in the house 'cause my vents didn't work quite as well and the need for air circulation was required to heat the space.

B; The fact that my closet door was closed as well, as i always had it opened for the fear of not knowing what was in there when it was closed and the fact i horded stuffed animals in the back of it to act as some sort of pile for naps 'n shit.

And lastly, the thing that should have worried me was the fact that my bike horn was removed from the wall.

I tossed my bag onto the bed and plopped down into my computer chair, pulling out my phone in the process. the slightly unbalanced chair spun slowly on its own as i pulled my feet upon the seat of the chair sitting somewhat cross-legged. Dialing up my Dad i look around the room, noticing small differences in organization that sent goosebumps up and down my arms and neck. Someone's been looking through my room. After the sixth ring, the phone picked up, a deep authoritative voice answered the phone.

"Beale Air Force Base Omni Gym, how can i help you?"

Snapping back into reality, i answer, "Oh, hey Todd, its Evan. is Dad there? I gotta ask him something." i rocked slightly in the chair.

"Hey kid, sorry, he just went to the track a minute ago, ill leave a message for him though."

I sighed lightly, "Could you ask him if he or my sister have been in my room?"

"Yup, got it."

"Thanks Todd."

"No problem kid."

Click.

I placed my phone on the desk and waited a moment, staring at my phone, waiting for something to preoccupy me again, then realizing that i don't text people and that no one texts me either. I spin in my chair once more before standing and stretching, my shoulders both letting out a loud pop along side my spine and knees, and finishing it off with a roll of my ankles and wrists.

"Welp…" i scratch lightly at my stomach scars under my old black Capricorn hoodie, "Food sounds good…wonder what to eat"

A muffled honk startles me out of my daze as i whip my head around to the source of the slightly terrifying noise, shuddering heavily when i end up facing the closet.

Oh the closet, the birthplace of my nightmares since the day i had a subconscious, why must you hurt me so.

I take in a shaky breath, "oh god, please don't let it be a murderer, you know how i feel about those, god." i whisper as my hand brushes against the small wooden knob of the french doors, the words 'please' and 'oh god' repeat over and over in my head as a small bead of sweat begins to form at the back of my neck.

I slowly open the door, attempting not to startle myself or what ever might be in there. The darkness of the closet is flooded with soft sunlight. What was illuminated didn't startle me as much as confused me to the point of lightheadedness.

I starred as a small purple segmented body looked up from the small pile of freshly gutted stuffed animals, its too-big-eyes completely black and two fairly tall horns (for its size) sitting atop of a mass of unruly black hair.

The creature blinked and let out a small honk-like sound, as if cooing like a baby, flashing its dull animalistic teeth in a wide lazy grin. Its tiny talons continuing to poke and tear at the plush fabrics as it turned to face me. I froze as the creature locked its eyes on the black and purple sweatshirt i wore, its grin becoming wider and its eyes gleaming in recognition and excitement.

I slid the doors shut quickly, trying to ignore the confused and saddened squeak that followed soon after, and backed up to the wall, sliding down it into a crouched-like position.

"oh god oh god oh god what." I clutched my as much as my hair as i could (seeing as i have most of it shaved, this proves difficult) and ducked my head into my knees. I froze, my breath catching in my lungs, hearing the french doors slowly push open, the short creak of the wood cutting through the silence and a small honk sounding soon afterward, no longer muffled.

'Please don't let it be hungry, please don't let it eat things, i don't wanna go out being slowly eaten to death by something small enough to get trapped under a laundry basket.'

Small sharp taps and light chirps startled me out of my daze as the creature sought attention. I reluctantly lifting my head, i turned to face it, preparing for my demise. But instead turning to study the attention seeker as it tried to wiggle its way into my chest.

I watched as it struggled to lift up my arm with its clawed stumps, surprisingly not tearing the weak-with-age sweater. Its weak attempts proved futile as the creature let out a few upset huffs and squeak honked, as if it was yelling at me to do move my arms for it. Its face contorting into a pout as i raised a brow at its sounds of frustration.

It acted like a child.

Finally giving into its childlike and pretty adorable demeanor, i sigh and lift my arms, allowing it to climb into my lap and stretch out, belly side up. The creature turned to vibrating with purrs and subtle chirps the moment i began to scratch at its soft peach fuzz covered underside.

The creature could stand about a foot and a half in length and about 7 inches wide, built kinda like a soft armadillo mixed with a short caterpillar. It bares 4 half soft-armored body segments, only three of them arming short but sharply clawed nubs, and tops off the whole shebang with a human-like face with a head covered in thick matte black hair and two sharp looking gazelle-like orange horns. its skin was a lighter form of grey as its segments were a deep purple.

Despite the fact that it OBVIOUSLY wasn't earth-born and slightly terrifying, i decide i might keep it. I mean, i couldn't just drive down to Area 51, drop it off, and expect it to live a completely normal and happy life.

Sighing once more i let my head thump against the wall behind me. "What do i even do with you…" i mumbled to myself, cracking a small grin as i received a small joyful honk in response from the 20 pound bundle of purrs and chirps. My mind wanders on what this thing even is, praying to the gods for this creature to not be too much of trouble in the future.

* * *

><p>welp. heres a thing. i like the idea of grubs, makes me all fuzzy inside. if you happen to like this, tell me. i would like to continue writing this (also sorry for never doing anything with my last... thing... i was just an idea). updating will be kinda meh since i got school and, you know, teenager stuff. Ive also already drawn a thing for this ff but i dont know when i might actually post it. ugh.<p>

all credit for cover photo goes to tumblr user donutdoxy.


End file.
